vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Po Bidau Gustang
Summary Po Bidau Gustang is the head of the Po Bidau Family, one of the 10 Great Warriors and the first living being to systematically record Shinsoo. Po Bidau Gustang is the Tower’s most famous Wave Controller and writer. Excluding the eccentrics within The Workshop, he probably knows the most about The Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B. Possibly 6-A via Environmental Destruction/Preparation Name: Po Bidau Gustang, Sobriquet: Aloof Wave Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Several Tens of Thousands years Classification: Human (?), Irregular, High Ranker, Head of the Po Bidau Family, Boss of the Research Association, Great Warrior, Wave Controller, Writer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Martial Arts, Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection (Is able to projected beams of shinsoo), Danmaku (Can attack using hundreds of baangs), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Extrasensory Perception and Enhanced Senses (Able to sense that events were taking place on the Floor of Death on another Floor), Fear Aura (Able to emanate an aura that put fear in his opponents), Air Manipulation (His movements can generate huge bursts and gusts of ai), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Gustang can reverse it flows to stop movement), Teleportation (Able to teleport himself and others at high distances), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs with shinsoo), Preparation (Capable of creating highly destructive weapons with preparation time), Limited Power Nullification (Shinwonryu's light allows Gustang to nullify Curses), possible Existence Erasure (His young data version was able to create the Pill 'Format', which could erase the entire Hidden Floor and return it back to void), Portal Creation (Able to invade Pocket Dimensions), Healing (Able to heal other people just by looking at them), Magic (Has a large amount of spells), Memory Manipulation (Erased the memory of all inhabitants of the Floor of Death), Soul Manipulation (Removed the thousands of souls Hoaqin had absorbed and controlled them at his will), Can Negate Regeneration, Spells and Immortality with Shinwonryu, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Can dissipate energy attacks), Resistance to the following: Shinsoo Manipulation (All irregulars have been shown to have great resistance to shinsoo), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy) and Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future) Attack Potency: Large Country level+ (Only his mere presence was able to put fear in White, which was almost as strong as his prime. Should not be much weaker than the rest of the 9 Family Heads and Urek Mazino. Massively stronger than Hell Joe transformed, Ha Jinsung, Koon Maschenny Zahard and Kallavan in Essence of Bravery Form). Possibly [[User blog:Jobbo/Tower of God administrator calc.|'Continent level+']] via Environmental Destruction/Preparation (His young data version, which is much more inexperienced and less intelligent than his real form, was able to create a destructive weapon of this level) Speed: At least Relativistic (Far faster than the likes of Hell Joe transformed and Kallavan in Essence of Bravery Form) Lifting Strength: At least Class T '(Far superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountaion) 'Striking Strength: Large Country Class+ (Should not be much weaker when using his physical strength) Durability: Large Country level+ (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: High (Far weaker characters are able to continue fighting with lost body parts and a hole in chest) Range: At least Tens of kilometers with regular attacks. Thousands of kilometers with shinsoo techniques. Continental with magic/spells (His Spell of Oblivion was able to affect the entire Floor of Death, which was twice as much as North America) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Responsible for the creation and head of the Research Association, which are a famous research group, is also one of the most intelligent smarter members of The Workshop, who are able to develop high level technologies like the Lighthouses, which are mobile and floating computers capable of collecting information) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Mastery: Gustang used Shinsoo to assist as a “Support” Wave Controller. He is an accomplished Wave Controller and an extremely skilled shinsoo manipulator whose battle prowess is great. Magic/Spells Mastery: Gustang knows several spells that are still unknown, but that have complexity to be activated and being able to create spells so powerful. IMG 20190601 150602.jpg|Spell of Oblivion *'Spell of Oblivion:' Is a spell that Gustang used to erase many people's memories all at once. Expert Doctor and Healer: He referred to himself as an "expert of science and medicine" of the Tower. He was indeed capable of curing Rachel of a deadly poison with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters